The Phantom Fox
by Kage Okami
Summary: Right before he dies Obito teleports Naruto to a different demission as an act of revenge. How will Naruto adjust to his new surroundings and will he find his way back home? Rated M for minor swearing and future content. Naruto / Raven.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've been wanting to do a crossover story for a long time but I could never decide on which crossover I wanted to do so I finally decided on a Naruto Young Justice cross over. I'm only adding four more girls to the line up and those would be the following:

**Raven** (Skin tone will be from the Teen Titans cartoon but her outfit is a combination from the comics and the before named show.)

**Power Girl **(Outfit is non-new 52 because I hate what they changed it to.)

**Terra** (Atlee Version)

**Supergir**l ( who will only appear occasionally since Power Girl is Supergirl just from a different earth.)

I don't own Naruto or Young Justice this is just for fun and I gain no profit from writing it.

**Naruto: The Phantom Fox**

Floating that's the sensation he felt as his eyes slowly opened to reveal nothing but darkness with white dots reminding him of stars. He simply closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before sighing, maybe this was a dream maybe he was resting in one of the medical tents because he pushed himself to hard.

"Hello young traveler." Came a silky voice making the teen open his eyes again.

"I guess I'm not dreaming." He muttered as he looked at a woman with long green hair and matching skin with white pupil less eyes.

"I'm Kismet protector of the universe you are currently in." Said the woman. "Who are you?" She asked looking over the teen in front of her. He had semi long blond hair with one blue eye the other being red with a atom design that had a pointed Y shape at it's center, and three whisker marks on each cheek. He had a athletic build to him and wore a tattered black and orange jump suit.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." The teen replied as the woman circled him.

"What brings you to my universe Naruto?" She asked as he closed his eyes in thought.

"You could say I was banished." He said as the woman cocked her head to the side.

"Why were you banished?" She asked.

"Because the bad guy decided he would have the last laugh before he died." Naruto replied bitterly.

"I see, so you were fighting with an evil villain and in his last moments he banished you from your dimension to this one." She said.

"Yeah that's about the just of it." He said. "At least I know my friends will be safe." He muttered as Kismet cocked her head to the side.

"There are numerous ways one can travel from one dimension to another I'm sure you can find a way home." She said as Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Such ways of travel are not unheard of in this dimension I'm sure you could find someone that had the right technology to help you or even a sorcerer who has a proper spell. But I am curious about you as a person do you mind if I look at your memories I wont look into anything personal?" She asked as Naruto sighed.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice." He replied as she smiled.

"I see that you are indeed a strong warrior with a good heart." She said as he just looked at her. "I won't hinder your search for a way home but please allow me to give you a gift based on some of your abilities and I can tell there are abilities within you that haven't awakened yet." She continued.

"Really?" He asked as she nodded. "So what abilities do I have that haven't awakened yet?" He asked as she placed her finger under her chin in a thinking pose.

"I will awaken them but it will be up to you to discover what they are." She said as Naruto hung his head "You'll also be able to do that teleport thing your father could do but you can use that an unlimited amount of times without seals at short distances but you'll need the seals for longer distances. For instance you can teleport anywhere you can see without seals but you would need a seal to travel to another part of a city your in." She said as Naruto smiled slightly before nodding in understanding. "I will also make it so you can use that eye more effectively as it seems to put a lot of strain on you" She continued as Naruto blinked before he began to fade away while she smiled.

"Wait I don't know anything about this world." He said in a echoed panic.

" You will find someone to help you." She said as Naruto vanished completely. " Hmm he would be of great help to _that_ unfortunate girl." She thought nodding to herself before vanishing as well.

**January 8th San Francisco**

"It is useless to struggle my dear soon your full power will be unleashed and your father shall come and enslave the world then you will become my bride and produce a worthy heir." Said a man wearing a skull on his head as a helmet. He wore a blue one piece suit with a red cape as he looked at a girl laying on the table in front of him.

Her arms were bound above her head and her ankles were also firmly bound with seals glowing on the bindings. She had ash gray skin with semi long black hair, lavender colored eyes, and wore a navy blue hooded cloak with a black leotard that had a hole cutout above her breasts allowing her to show a little cleavage. She had matching gloves that reached her shoulders, a belt made of gold ovals with red gems in there center around her waist, and over knee heeled boots.

"I won't let you do this Blood, I'll never let you summon Trigon much less become your bride." The girl said defiantly while trying her best to get free of her bindings as Blood laughed.

"Let's see how long you can hold out my dear." Said blood placing his hand on a red crystal on the girls forehead before tearing it off making her howl in pain as she tried to curl up but couldn't. The girl gasped out before screwing her eyes shut and letting a scream of agony erupted from her as she began to thrash about before a pair of red eyes began to open on her forehead.

**Outside**

Naruto appeared on a rocky beach which confused him since he thought that Kismat would've at least dropped him outside of a town. He looked himself over and found that he was wearing a pair of black pants with his kunai holster still strapped to his right leg and he had a matching skintight sleeveless shirt on with orange going up the sides and the trim of his shirt with a black mask covering the lower half of his face. Finally he found a pair of black gloves with a holo computer built into them on his hands with a white fox mask on his belt with infrared lens's and air filter.

"Love the new threads." He thought before pausing then directing his attention toward a cave. "I haven't felt a presence like this since Kurama before he became more friendly." He thought making his way into the cave.

"Why do you still struggle to contain the power that was gifted to you?" Asked Blood as the girls body went into a series of convulsions before trying to curl back up as another scream of agony erupted from her. "It is useless to resist Raven." He continued as tears streaked down the girls cheeks.

Naruto quietly crept through the cave making sure not to alert who ever was in it to his presence. He paused as the anguished scream of a girl echoed through the cave followed by the pulse of power then the presence of something that reminded him even more of Kurama and he could even hear Kurama comment on how the presence was only slightly different from his own.

"YES!" Bellowed Blood in excitement as Raven hovered above the alter while dark energy surrounded the bindings on her and tore them off as if they were made from tissue paper. Her four red eyes focused on Blood before narrowing. "How do you feel my wife?" He asked in sickening glee while his lust filled eyes roamed over her body not caring to notice the scowl on her face.

"I have longed to be freed from my prison but to be the wife of such a pitiful man like you is laughable especially when I can feel the presence of another similar to me nearby." She replied as Blood looked on confused. "The owner of this aura is more suitable to be my husband." She smiled as Blood clenched his fist in anger. "However my husband must also be strong so you two will fight to the death the winner shall be my husband. She continued as Blood smiled.

Naruto could feel that he was getting closer as he neared an opening to a cavern but stopped at the corner of the entrance before peering around it.

"No need to hide I already know your there." Said Raven as Naruto fully showed himself while she looked him over her smile growing.

When Naruto was fully exposed Blood jumped at him. Naruto narrowly dodged Blood's fist leaving a small crater in the wall. Naruto then punched him but it had no effect making him pale as Blood smiled at him.

"I'm like nothing you've ever seen boy." Said Blood slapping Naruto only for him to disappear in a cloud of smoke confusing blood as a gold clawed hand made of energy surrounded him and slammed him into the wall then the ceiling followed by the floor then he was pulled toward Naruto who punched him in the face sending him flying into the wall leaving an impact crater.

"I'm not like anything you've ever seen either." He said as Blood smirked before standing and cracking his neck.

"Listen boy you can't win I'm an immortal vampire so it's just a matter of time before I kill you." Said Blood as Naruto smirked.

"Yeah and I read that vampires are weak against fire." Said Naruto as his left changed from black to red. "Amatarasu." He said as black flames erupted from his eye while blood partially dodged but his leg had gotten caught.

"AHHHHH DAMN IT, IT BURNS!" He screamed in agony as the flames crept up his leg while he rolled on the ground trying to put them out.

"The flames of Amatarasu burn as hot as the sun and can't be extinguished it will bun until it consumes you and will leave nothing behind." Said Naruto as Blood looked at him and froze as he looked at the spinning pattern in it before another shot of flame engulfed him completely. Raven clapped as Naruto looked at her while she floated up to him before wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him. When she pulled away Naruto's face was completely red as she looked him over.

"I knew you would be the winner." She said running her hand through his hair while he sputtered incoherently as she placed a finger on his lips. "Shh I need silence if I am to begin to ritual to summon my father." She said.

"Any suggestions Kurama?" Asked Naruto as Raven smiled at him.

"There are two different auras present so my guess is that this girl is similar to us but we are dealing with the thing that was contained within her." He said as Naruto mentally nodded as Raven looked at him with curiosity.

"I wonder if one of Ero-Senin's seals will work on her?" Thought Naruto as Kurama thought it over.

"Those seals were made to suppress Bijuu however because she feels similar to me it might work but I can't guarantee it." Said Kurama as Naruto nodded before reaching into his pouch slowly.

"What are you reaching for?" Asked Raven as her eyes glowed but Naruto vanished before appearing behind her but she vanished into the ground before he could place the seal on her. "I see that you're more like me then I thought." She said appearing at the other end of the cave as her hands glowed with black energy. "I have to release the side of you that contains that dark power that I can feel." She continued as the energy changed into a raven and entered Naruto making him clutch his head as he gritted his teeth before his world began to spin and he passed out.

Raven watched patiently as Naruto slowly stood back up only his eyes were red with a slit through there center like that of an animal making Raven smile.

"Thank you for releasing me young one I've had to endure centuries of captivity by the family of this boy." Said Naruto in a slightly deeper voice as Raven smiled while floating to him. "What is it you desire?" He asked as she smiled.

"I desire you, to have you by my side as my husband when I summon my father to come to this world and conquer it." She replied. "But first I must know your name." She continued.

"I am Kurama otherwise known as the Kyuubi No Yoko." Naruto replied as Raven placed her arms around his neck.

"I can feel your power Kurama it rivals that of my father you are truly the only one worthy to be my husband." She said as Kurama smiled. He wrapped his arms around Raven before a second Naruto appeared slapping the seal on Raven's forehead making her scream as the two eye's on her forehead partially closed.

"What is this?" She growled as she felt her power fade. "Damn it this body is mine , I wont be silenced again!" She yelled as the presence of her other self began to fight her from within. Kurama continued to hold her as the clone slapped two more seals making the extra set of eyes almost close completely. "Deceiver! Your not a demon of chaos!" She yelled as she felt herself begin to loose consciousness while Kurama applied a sleeper hold making her eye's begin to close. Raven tried to summon more of her power but she was to weakened from the tags and having to battle against her other self.

Kurama relaxed when he felt Ravens body go limp making him sigh as the clone dispersed. He then laid her down gently before closing his eyes and getting into a meditative state. After several minutes he opened his eyes to reveal that Naruto was in control of his body again.

"That was a pain in the ass." Naruto grumbled looking at the still unconscious girl making him wonder what to do next, he had no place to go and he couldn't go to a hotel he could only imagine what it would look like to people watching him carry an unconscious girl into the room. His best option was to find someplace that was abandoned so he made sure to bind Raven before sending some clones out with a Hirashin seal to find a place they could stay at.

**Several hours later**

Raven's eyes fluttered open to a dark dusty room with a small light being the only light source. She found that she was still tied but laying on a dirty mattress instead of a stone alter.

"Awake I see." Said Naruto getting her attention as she looked at him.

"You are not Brother Blood." She said as Naruto untied her.

"And you're not the same person that I met in the cave." He replied as she propped herself up on one arm.

"You are the reason I was able to get control back from Pride?" She asked as he nodded. "Thank you." She continued as Naruto smiled handing her a cup of instant ramen.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said as she took the ramen cup.

"Rachel Roth or Raven as others have come to know me." She said as Naruto smiled.

"How were you able to subdue Pride?" She asked as Naruto looked at her before pulling a seal out of his pouch.

"These seals were made to subdue the chakra of a Bijuu which is like a demon it took three to subdue your power." He said as Rachel took the paper from him and examined it.

"I think this belongs to you to." He said holding up her red gem as she took it from him.

"Thank you for finding it." She said as Naruto smiled.

"What's it for?" He asked as she placed the gem near her forehead.

"It helps me keep Pride under control by helping me to seal my emotions although there are ways around it." She said as Naruto slapped the gem out of her hand. "Why did you do that I need it." She said slightly flustered as Naruto sighed.

"No you don't." He said as she looked at him. "Sealing your emotions isn't the answer." He continued.

"But it's the only thing I know works." She said picking the gem back up.

"Then let me try sealing Pride." He said as she looked at him.

"Just sealing Pride? You have know idea how long I've looked for a way." She said sorrowfully.

"Let me try Rachel if it doesn't work then you can go back to your way." Said Naruto as Rachel looked at him.

"Why should I trust you?" She asked as Naruto sighed before Rachel felt her mind being invaded.

"What are you doing?" She asked fighting back.

"I want to show you that you can trust me." He said as he grit his teeth.

"By invading my mind?" She asked starting to get angry.

"I'm going to show you some of my memories." He said as she finally gave up her mind still fatigued from her mental battle and re-straining of Pride.

"If you really want to show me your memories then you'll let me be the one to enter your mind." She replied as Naruto sighed before nodding while she sat cross legged before closing her eyes then opening them revealing that they were glowing. Naruto felt slightly uncomfortable as he felt Rachel begin to pry into his mind but he did want her to trust him so he dealt with it.

After several minutes of looking through Naruto's memories Rachel's eyes turned back to normal before slightly rubbing her forehead.

"While we are similar in our burden, Pride is not a separate entity she is apart of me the process you wish to use will not work." She said as Naruto frowned.

"Then I'll have to find a different way." He said smiling as Rachel looked at him a small smile growing across her face.

"No one's ever showed this much concern over me before." She said as Naruto smiled.

"We're similar and even if we weren't I'd still want to help you because that's the way I am." Said Naruto giving her a thumbs up.

"You don't know anything about this world right?" She asked as Naruto nodded. "Then I'll show you how things work here." She said as he smiled even wider.

"Thanks." He said as Rachel nodded.

"Lets get some sleep we'll talk about plans tomorrow." She said as Naruto nodded in agreement.

**February 10th **

After some discussion Rachel and Naruto decided moving to Gothem would be a good choice especially since Naruto decided while he was here he would pursue a life as a hero. Gothem was home to a great many super villains as well as normal crime. While it was home of Batman and his sidekick Robin the duo couldn't handle all the crime in the city. Naruto decided that leaving the super villains to the duo was best while he concentrated more on the gang and criminal organization type crimes which weren't handled as much by them.

Naruto also knew that he and Rachel would be eventually be discovered by Batman but to help keep this from happening to quickly he and Rachel decided that they wouldn't leave a calling card for the police. They how ever had one problem to deal with before they could deal with the criminal element and that was finding a place to live and a source of income after all being a hero was a labor of love that didn't pay the bills.

Naruto against Rachel's wish's bought a lottery ticket with what little money they had scrounged together after they had arrived at Gothem and had gotten a hotel room for a couple days which to her surprise had turned into a blessing because he had won. Now it wasn't the grand pay off but thirty thousand dollars was nothing to sneeze at especially if you were moving. The down side was that they had to wait an entire month to get there winnings because Penguin and his goons robbed the lottery.

"What do you mean we got to be eighteen to claim the prize!" Yelled Naruto in frustration as Rachel sighed before shaking her head as Naruto near tore his hair out.

"We're sorry young man your mother or father can claim the prize if you wish but it must be claimed by the end of the day or you forfeit the prize." Said the teller as Naruto sighed before nodding. "Beside's shouldn't you two be in school?" She continued with a raised eyebrow.

"Our mother told us that we could come claim the money and that she would pick up our school work for today." Said Rachel as Naruto sighed in relief because he didn't know how to answer the question.

"We'll call her and she'll stop by after work and pick it up." Added Naruto as Rachel jabbed him in the side before glaring at him.

"Just let her know she needs the ticket and proper ID." Said the teller as Naruto nodded before he and Rachel left.

"What the hell Naruto who are we going to get to pick up the money?" She said in agitation as Naruto grinned before pulling her into an alley.

"I'll get it using a henge." He said as a puff of smoke appeared before dispersing revealing a female version of Naruto making her gawk at him. "I have an adult version to." He said proudly.

"Okay what are you going to do about the ID?" She asked as Naruto waved her off.

"I'll make a fake identity." He replied.

"Do you even know how to do that?" She asked as he laughed before hanging his head in shame. "Thought not." she said. "Look why don't we go down town and get an ID of you in that henge." She said as Naruto nodded before they went to head down town. "While we're down town we'll look for an apartment because we'll need some form of proof that you live here." She said as Naruto nodded.

"How are we suppose to do that when we have no money?" He asked as she shrugged. "Just hope that someone takes pity on us." She said as Naruto sighed.

It took four hours of searching before Rachel and a disguised Naruto actually found a place that would allow them to purchase and pay the owner later however later met that they had to have the money before the office closed that day plus Naruto had to have an ID to finalize the deal. They had one hour before the lottery office closed two hours before the apartment building's office closed and they still had to get Naruto's ID.

"Ah man why dose it have to be so difficult to get an ID and why dose everything require one?" Naruto moaned.

"That's just how it is here Naruto." Said Rachel as they approached the counter and went through the process of getting Naruto an ID.

After getting the ID they booked it to the lottery office making it with ten minutes to spare to which they had to take there prize check and run to the bank to open an account while keeping there opening deposit for there apartment off to the side.

The apartment that Naruto and Rachel had gotten was a small one bedroom place to which Naruto told Rachel she could have the bed room but she said they would split it. However she got the bathroom first everyday and that he was dead man if she caught him looking through any of her things.

"So what do we do about getting money we can't live off our lottery winnings forever." Said Naruto as Rachel smiled.

"Actually we could." She said as Naruto raised an eyebrow. "We invest it." She continued as Naruto looked at her confused. "We invest in companies like Wayne Enterprises and we'll see a return from our investment." She said as Naruto nodded "We can talk to an investor tomorrow after we buy some furniture for this place." She said as Naruto nodded in agreement.

**March 20****th**

Naruto and Rachel stood on the edge of a building while Naruto scanned the area as a scream got there attention before they both vanished.

"Hand over everything you got and maybe we'll let you go." Said a guy wearing a cap with a tattered jacket and pants while a second guy came up behind her. He was bald with a matching outfit and both men had handguns out.

Naruto threw a smoke bomb into the alley confusing both men before he took out the guy in the cap with a chakra enhanced punch to the gut making him double over then fall to the ground. Rachel appeared behind the second guy as dark energy appeared around his head knocking him out. The woman continued to scream getting the attention of two nearby officers on patrol. When they rushed to the alley the smoke had cleared revealing the two thugs hanging upside down from the fire escape. Naruto and Rachel watched as the cops dragged the men away while a cop car pulled up near the alley.

"Alright not bad for our first rescue." Said Naruto as Rachel nodded.

"Let's check the docks next there's always something going down there." She said as he nodded before stopping her as he held his hand to his ear then bringing up his holo computer and punched in an address.

"Silent alarm at the bank's been tripped and it just so happens to be on our way to the docks." He said as Raven nodded before they took off to the bank.

**Gothem Docks twenty minutes later**

Naruto had sent one of his clones into the area henged as a dog to find any information on any deals that were being made.

"I got a list here of some prime targets for you, if you can take them out the money and even more business is yours so what do you say?" Said a man wearing a wide brimmed hat with an overcoat as a group of men nodded with smiles on there faces as the tallest man of the group took the list. The Naruto clone went behind a building before dispersing.

"Looks like someone's got a bunch of guys ready to carry out a hit list." Said Naruto as Rachel looked at him. "Shall we crash the party?" He asked as she nodded.

**Ten minutes later Gothem PD**

A man wearing a brown trench coat with glasses and short brown hair came running out the doors of the station as a group of cops gathered around out front as what looked like around ten men hung upside down in front of the building.

"Well what are you waiting around for get them down!" The man yelled as the assembled men ran to get to the roof of the building to pull the men up.

"Once Commissioner Gorden see's his daughters name on that list he'll go ballistic." Said Rachel while Naruto nodded.

**April 30****th**

A man threw his phone across the room smashing it into the wall making his men cringe. He had short black hair wore a suit and a wide brimmed hat.

"Have any of you found out who's screwing with our business at all!" He yelled.

"Our sources at the police station say it's not the Bat because Gorden's been trying to find out himself." Said one guy.

"Okay so what you're saying is some new guy just waltzed into Gothem and decided that gee I think I'll take on Mario Falcone is that what you're saying?" The man asked in anger as the guy nodded. "Let the boys know that I'll give a nice big bonus to whoever kills this bastard." He continued as all the men nodded before immediately leaving. Then the building shook as the sound of an explosion erupted outside.

"What the hell?" Said Mario as the windows shattered while a figure rolled in before standing then throwing a handle full of pelts filling the room with smoke.

"Boss!" Yelled a thug running in only to have his head grabbed and bashed into the wall. Two more tried to run in behind him a black spot appeared on the floor as two hands emerged from it grabbing there ankles causing them to fall before they started screaming as they were pulled in.

Mario looked around this tactic was similar to what Batman used but he was told that it wasn't Batman who had been interfering in his affairs. Then it hit him the sound of foot steps coming at him then to his side his chair creaked making him turn and shoot it. He started to shake, he couldn't move a single step, he felt like puking right on the spot before he felt something hit him he looked down as what looked like three knives pierced his chest but then they were gone. Mario screamed as he started firing his gun in random directions before laughing like a mad man. He then felt something grab his foot before he was dragged through the wall screaming in terror.

Rachel then appeared in the room as Naruto touched her shoulder and they both vanished as the sounds of police sirens came closer however they didn't realize they had an audience this time. A girl with long blond hair tied into a ponytail wearing tight green pants with black knee pads and a midriff sleeveless top that had a light green arrow shape on the front with matching green fingerless gloves, and a quiver with a bow strapped to her back. She looked through her binoculars with a small smile on her face.

"How interesting." She thought to herself before leaving.

**Bat Cave twenty minutes later**

A man with short black hair sat in front of a huge computer his eyes narrowed as he watched a surveillance video of an attempted robbery. He watched as the men began drilling the vault then smoke began to fill the room then the camera went dead. He rubbed his temples trying to ward off the headache he had.

"Hey Bruce you might want to check this out." Said a teen wearing a hooded black jacket with a red shirt underneath it and sunglasses. He went to the computer and brought up the window of a news anchor.

"What appears to have been a bomb has gone off at the home of Mario Falcone. While there are no suspects as to who made this attack police have found evidence linking Falcone to several recent unsolved murders and underground trafficking of drugs and sex slaves to third parties here in Gothem City we will bring you…" At that point Bruce closed the screen.

"What do you think?" The boy asked.

"Won't know until I speak with Gorden." He said as the boy nodded while Bruce stood pulling a mask over his face making him look like a bat.

End Of Chapter 1

A/N: So after reading some reviews and having some errors pointed out to me and had some advice given as well I decided to rewrite the first chapter and slow things down a little. Hopefully by chapter four or five we'll be getting into more of the show's storyline. I also know my grammar sucks I do try my best to improve it though.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter one has been re-written so for those of you who read the original chapter with all the paraphrasing should go back and re-read it so when you read this chapter you're not confused.

I don't own Naruto or Young Justice I'm writing this for fun and gain no profit from doing it.

**The Phantom Fox**

Chapter 2

**May 10****th**

Naruto sat at the table with a lamp on looking through a book before Rachel's hand slowly closed it making him look up confused.

"I want you to stop Naruto." She said as he looked at her with even more confusion.

"But I'm close I can feel it." He replied as she shook her head.

"You're a really bad liar." She said as he frowned.

"I made a promise and I never break my promises." He said.

"A promise isn't worth your life." She said as he sighed.

"I told you I'm fine." He said as she clenched her hands into fists.

"No you're not you got shot not once but four times last night I don't care if you have regeneration it's not instantaneous and what would've happened had you been shot in the head or the heart!?" She yelled as tears began shimmer in her eyes. "You're the only one who understands me and what I've been through and I don't want to loose you, I don't think I could emotionally take seeing you die." She continued as a tear streaked down her cheek while Naruto wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm not going to stop Rachel but I won't exhaust myself like I've been doing." He replied as Rachel looked at him.

"Promise?" She asked as he nodded while turning the lamp off but Rachel hadn't let him go yet. "Are you going to let me go?" He asked as she shook her head.

"You're just going to go back to reading which means I have to make sure you go to bed." She said as he sighed while she let him go.

"Well isn't that touching." Came a female voice making Naruto and Rachel turn to the door leading to there balcony.

"You again." Growled Naruto as a blond haired girl around there age walked in.

"Is that anyway to treat the girl who saved your life last night?" She asked as Naruto sighed.

"What do you want Artemis?" He asked as the girl smiled.

"I thought I would check up on you." She replied.

"How did you know where to find us?" Asked Rachel as Artemis smiled.

"I've been following you guys ever since you blew up Falcone's estate." She said as Naruto looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Relax I'm not going to go blabbing to the cops." She said. "But after I saw you get shot last night I started thinking that maybe this solo stuff isn't the best thing for me to do." She continued.

"So you want to join us I take it?" Naruto asked as she nodded.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Asked Rachel as Artemis threw a flash drive to Naruto who caught it.

"Two weeks from tonight there's suppose to be something big being smuggled through Gothem, I don't know what it is or who it's for but I know I can't handle this on my own. Besides you both could benefit from having someone like me on your team." She said as Naruto ran his hand through his hair. "Plus you kind of owe me for saving your life." She continued as Naruto groaned.

"Fine." He replied as she smiled.

"Do you mind if I crash here my mom and I don't really see eye to eye sometimes?" She asked as Naruto sighed.

"As soon as we get a bigger place." He replied as she nodded. "Got any idea who's guarding the shipment?" He asked as she shook her head.

"I couldn't get any details other then when it was suppose to be coming through." She said as Naruto nodded.

"Well then Rachel we're going to hold off going out for now so we can concentrate more on your training so we'll be better prepared for what might happen." Said Naruto as Rachel nodded.

"Mind if I join in?" Asked Artemis as Naruto looked at her with his Sharingan which freaked her out slightly. "What's up with that eye?" She asked as Naruto finished looking her over.

"It was a gift from a friend." He replied. "You have decent chakra but to teach you how to use it would take longer then we have." He said as Artemis blinked as she stared at him confused.

"What's chakra?" She asked as Rachel looked at her.

"It's a form of energy that exists in all of us, Naruto knows how to draw upon this energy and use it in different ways." Said Rachel as Artemis crossed her arms.

"What can you use this energy for?" She asked as Naruto's eye turned back to black.

"The Sharingan you just saw runs on chakra, it can be used to heal, cast life like illusions, and enhance a persons capabilities to super human levels." He said as Artemis's jaw dropped slightly. "But you can't just have someone show you how to do it and expect to be able to do it off the bat, you need to train on how to draw out and control this energy because drawing out to much will kill you." He continued as she cringed slightly.

**Bat Cave**

Bruce looked at the different files in front of him all of them were low profile cases but what they had in common was what interested him. The criminals in question were all caught by the same person or as he learned recently persons. A recently caught thug had not only managed to describe the person who took him out but had confirmed that there were two of them. On top of that he bragged about shooting the male of the pair four times before his female partner went berserk on them but the male stopped her. The female of the duo was called Raven and when he did some digging he found a few articles about her from San Francisco. The male however still eluded him even if he had a picture to go by.

"Any luck Master Wayne?" Asked an aged butler as Bruce rubbed his eyes before shaking his head then popping a pill for his headache.

"No Alfred I'm starting to think this young man might've been a recruit for the League Of Shadows." He said as the butler got a worried look in his eye.

"If that was the case wouldn't we have seen activity from them?" Asked a young teen walking into the room making Bruce shake his head.

"Not necessarily Dick but if this kid is a former member or even a prospect then he's on borrowed time." He said as Dick looked at the sketch of Naruto in his mask.

**Unknown Location**

"Cheshire." Came a male voice as a girl with bushy black hair wearing a green robe like top that stopped five to six inch's above her knees and was held shut with a light green obi. She wore a black skintight shirt underneath the robe the had holes cut into the upper halves of the sleeves revealing that she had tan skin and finally over knee socks that stopped an inch away from the bottom of the robe with gray kneepads. She had a mask on her face giving the appearance of a broad smiling cat.

"Yes Master." Said the girl bowing.

"There is a young man in Gothem that has caught my interest I want you to deliver an invitation to join us to him." Said the man handing Cheshire a scroll.

"Who is this person?" She asked.

"I do not know him only that he fights similar to us and that he wears the mask of a fox." He said as she nodded. "He has been dealing with the non glamorized criminals of Gothem so finding him might be harder." He continued as she nodded.

"I will find this Fox and return with his answer." She replied bowing before walking away.

"It's time for your meeting father." Came a female voice making the man turn to a woman with long black hair wearing a V neck top with tight fitting pants and an obi wrapped around her waist.

"Thank You Talia." He said as she followed.

"When will you tell me about these plans you have made?" She asked as the man smiled while entering a room with multiple monitors.

"In time my dear, and I assure you when they are complete even the Detective will see the light." He continued as the door closed while Taila pursed her lips together.

**Two Weeks Later Gothem Docks**

"Alright the drop off is in ten minutes is everyone in position?" Asked Naruto through his com.

"Yeah." Replied Rachel as she crouched behind a large duct on the roof of a warehouse.

"Why do I have to be the one in the tower?" Asked Artemis as Naruto sighed.

"You're a ranged person you'll get more shots off from up there before they realize where you are." Naruto replied as she sighed.

"Looks like there early." Said Rachel as Naruto looked through his binoculars at a group of men around an oblong crate with a man wearing an alternating black and gold outfit. He had a sword strapped to his back and a machine gun resting in his hand with two more smg's strapped to his legs.

"Shit." Thought Naruto recognizing the man. "It's Deathstrook." He said through the com.

"Fuck." Moaned Artemis leaning against the towers wall then sliding down it with a look of frustration on her face.

"Change in plans, Artemis you knock out the small fry and keep them distracted while I keep Deathstrook busy, Raven you sneak in and teleport yourself and the cargo to the safety point. Once you're clear I'll grab Artemis and meet you there before transporting all of us to the safety house." Said Naruto.

"Alright." Said both girls as Naruto vanished.

"This is so damn boring why'd I take this job again?" Asked Deathstrook looking at the box before smiling. "That's right it was easy money." He continued to think before a knee connected with his face making him stumble back. Then four arrows were shot into the ground before releasing a white gas knocking out the men around the box. "Well now, you got a pretty big set to cheap shot me like that kid but I'm slightly more impressed that you were able to sneak in to get it." He said as Naruto got into the toad's fighting stance before beckoning him to come. "This is either going to be a blood bath or entertaining." Thought Deathstrook.

Several men came running at Naruto who were taken down by arrow fire making Deathstrook look up finding Artemis in the tower. He then watched as Naruto threw down several smoke bombs before he chuckled.

"There's one in the tower leave this one to me." He said as he blocked one of Naruto's kicks before grabbing his leg and swinging him over his head and slamming him into the ground behind him. He paused as Naruto dispersed into a cloud of smoke. "Interesting." He thought before drawing his sword then swinging at two more figures getting the same result. He then dodged as another fist came at him before pulling his SMG and shooting at the figure getting the same result yet again. "Come on why don't you fight me like a man?" He called as he looked around before he felt something grab his ankles then he was pulled into the ground leaving only his head visible.

Rachel then appeared next to the crate before she and the crate sank into the ground vanishing. Naruto then appeared next to Artemis as the remaining guard began to surround the tower before vanishing with her. Deathstrook just looked around him before laughing as the sound of police sirens neared.

"This isn't the end kid." He thought to himself.

**With Naruto and the others**

Naruto and Artemis popped the top of the crate open to reveal what looked like a white coffin with a digital panel on the lid. Naruto just looked at it before scratching his head and shrugging not knowing what to make of it.

"This has some high level security on it. I can't hack this it's above my level." Said Artemis as she looked at the panel while Naruto sighed placing his hands behind his head.

"There's one person that could probably do it." Mumbled Naruto as Raven and Artemis looked at him.

"Are you sure you want to go that route?" Asked Raven while Artemis looked at him questionably.

"What route are you talking about?" She asked.

"Contacting Batman." Raven replied as Artemis looked at Naruto.

"It's simple I take the thing to the roof of the police station turn on the signal then leave. Batman finds it and then looks into it." Said Naruto as Rachel sighed.

"Fine, but don't be surprised if he's already there." She said as Naruto nodded before placing his hand on the box before vanishing with it.

"I don't know about you but I feel like we've earned a vacation." Said Artemis as Raven looked at her.

"Perhaps it would be good for all of us to take a few days off." Said Raven.

**Gothem PD**

"Pitiful." Said Deathstroke as he looked at the fallen guards around him. He then looked at a teen girl wearing a mask like his that covered just the top part of her face. She had two swords strapped to her back and wore a black and gold outfit with scale like armor mixed with it. Next to her stood another girl with short brown hair with a black mask covering the lower half of her face with two wrist blades. She wore a black and silver high collared short sleeved midriff top with matching tight pants. She had a tattoo on her right arm and two metal shoulder guards.

"I'm surprised you were caught father perhaps your age is catching up with you." Said the girl that looked like Deathstroke as he looked at her.

"No my dear daughter an unexpected opponent has presented himself and I took him to lightly because of his age." He said as the girl looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "He was a young man around your age an unknown to me but from what I could see in his posture and how he carried himself I know that he has seen many battles." He said as the three of them quickly made there get away. "I see that you and Scandal still work together." He continued looking at the shorthaired girl.

"We are dating." The girl replied.

"Really and what dose Vandal have to say about this?" He asked as Scandal smiled under her mask.

"He hates it." She replied as Deathstroke nodded.

"I take it that you were going to tell me at some point Rose?" He asked as the other girl nodded.

"I was going to wait and do it during dinner when we both weren't busy." She said narrowing her eyes at Scandal who shrugged.

**With Naruto**

Naruto appeared on the roof of the Gothem police station and looked around trying to sense if there was anyone else on the roof before attaching a note to the box then going to the Bat Signal and turning it on. He then heard the siren from inside the building making him look down to see Deathstroke and two teen girls running out of the building and getting into a car.

"Can't I get a break?" He mumbled to himself before giving chase by teleporting to the top of buildings while following after the car.

"We should be able to get to the plane and get out of here by the time the cops or Batman can come after us." Said Scandal as Deathstroke looked in his mirror catching sight of yellow flash's on the roofs.

"I wasn't expecting our rematch this soon boy." He thought before putting his foot down on the pedal.

"Look's like he's heading to the airport." Thought Naruto smirking before vanishing again. "I'll be waiting." He continued to think.

**Gothem Airport 15 minutes later**

Deathstroke, Scandal, and Rose ran toward the plane that was waiting for them but Rose jumped away drawing her sword and blocking one of Naruto's thrown kunai before he appeared and tried slashing at her but was blocked again. A clone came in from behind but was also blocked before being cut down making it disperse in a cloud of smoke. Scandal quickly stopped and turned around to help while Deathstroke kept running for the plane.

"Nice moves what's your name?" Asked Naruto blocking one of Roses sword strikes before jumping back as Scandal came in above him.

"I'm Ravager and this is my partner Scandal." Replied Rose as Naruto reached into his pouch.

"Interesting names but I can't let you and Deathstroke go." Replied Naruto as both girls smirked.

"You're welcome to try and stop us but try to understand that we're on a tight schedule so don't be surprised when we leave you flat on your back and dazed within the next few seconds." Said Rose as Naruto smirked before another clone appeared next to him.

"Please try not to be disappointed when that doesn't happen." Replied Naruto activating his Sharingan before pulling a second kunai.

Naruto's clone engaged Scandal while the real Naruto continued his fight with Ravager. Thanks to Naruto's Sharingan he was able to predict Ravager's movements and strikes however Ravager was somehow doing the same.

Scandal was a little surprised at how skilled of a fighter Naruto was even if this was a clone. Naruto's clone felt hard pressed with his opponent as he wasn't expecting the girl to be as skilled as she was. If he had to rate the abilities of both girls just on Taijutsu and weapon use alone they would both fall into low to mid Jonin easily. The clone blocked another strike while narrowly dodging an incoming one from above before being kicked in the abdomen sending him skidding on his feet before looking at her while smirking.

"You know it's been a while since I was challenged like this, it's kind of fun." He said as Scandal narrowed her eyes.

"You find this fun?" She asked in curiosity.

"Oh yeah the last time I felt a rush like this was when I was fighting Deathstroke earlier tonight." Replied the real Naruto as both girls regrouped with Naruto and his Clone doing the same.

"This fight could mean your death." said Ravager as Naruto smiled under his mask.

"You see where I'm from battles are like this all the time. We're trained from a young age to kill to protect our home and people we care about." He said as both girls looked at each other.

"That kind of goes against what hero's stand for." Said Scandal.

"That's the thing I don't call myself a hero despite what people around here say I'm just the guy that's willing to do what's needed to protect the innocent people of this world. Even if it's just a small contribution." Naruto replied.

"You are an odd one tell us your name." Said Ravager.

"I'm known as Phantom Fox." Naruto replied as both girls nodded before noticing that Deathstroke was starting to leave them.

"We'll remember that name and we'll pick up where we left off at another time." Said Ravager as she and Scandal ran for the plane. Naruto's clone dispersed as he caught his breath before turning to find a girl with a wide grinning cat mask staring at him.

"Greeting's Phantom Fox I am Cheshire and I bring a invitation from my master." She said as Naruto looked at her.

**Unknown Location**

Seven screens lit up revealing shining white foreshadows of people.

"It is almost time to put our plan into action we only have to begin the final part and our plan will be complete." Said one person.

"What of the lose of our trump card?" Asked another voice.

"We have refined the Superboy project and have made a clone that is controllable so while the lose of the female subject is regrettable we still have something and we still hold high hopes of salvaging the first clone." Answered another voice.

"I have also possibly acquired a new assassin for us." Said another voice. "Should my agent prove successful we will have Phantom Fox working for us." The voice continued.

"An unknown to many but I have heard a little about him." Said another voice.

"Such a person could prove of use to us if conditioned correctly." Said the first voice.

"I plan on doing just that. He will be the first to truly be brought into the light." Said the third voice.

"Then let us begin preparations, our first attack shall be on the fourth of July." Said the first voice before the monitors went black.

End Of Chapter 2

A/N: Thank's for reading and don't forget to review. I'm doing a little redo to the list of Naruto's team the final list will be as follow's:

Raven

Powergirl

Artemis

Cheshire

Ravager

Scandal

As for making this a harem story as I said before I'll see where the story takes me but as for right now it's a Naruto and Raven pairing only, my reasoning is just about every Naruto fic that comes out is a harem fic and it's really old and overdone not to mention adding to many girls can have a negative impact on the story. I also don't plan on adding anymore non cannon hero's or villains.


End file.
